


On Duty

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, GPF finals, M/M, Married Couple, Phichit is at it again, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yurio is their adopted son, a bit OOC Yuuri, soldier Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: I which Viktor hates Yuuri's job.





	

Title: On Duty  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Congratulations Nikiforov-san on winning gold this year” greeted by the Japanese Prime Minister.

“Thank you, sir” Viktor with his casual smile.

“Too bad, Katsuki-san isn’t around this evening, he talked about you often you know” he laughed, “He’s very much in love with you”

Viktor eyes went wide at the official’s statement, “Yeah… to bad he’s on duty, but he came and joined me at the Kiss and Cry”

“Viktor!” called Chris who came with Phichit and the other skaters wanting to congratulate him.

“Your Excellency please meet my skating friends also my fellow competitors” Viktor started, “This is Chris from Switzerland, Phichit from Thailand, the Crispino twins from Italy, Otabek from Kazakhstan, Emil from Czech Republic, My fellow Russian Yuri Plesitsky with Mila and JJ from Canada” Viktor introduced.

“Good evening Mr. Prime Minister” greeted by Chris and Phichit took another selfie and the young cerulean heard Prime Minister posed for the shot.

“Is Yuuri coming?” Phichit pouted and Minami’s tears are about to fall.

“Sorry, he can't he’s busy” sighed Viktor who looked sad, “He had a meeting earlier when he called” he added.

“Nakahara, make a video call in Katsuki’s office” The Prime Minister called loudly that his assistant could hear.

“Copy that!” the raven haired saluted and made some arrangements where a huge flat screen slide down from above the made up stage, guest turned to look at the electronic.

The screen turned in to white with the Japanese Government’s logo and kept on beeping.

“Sir, Colonel Katsuki is not responding” called by the man.

“Yu-Yuuri…” Viktor worriedly said.

“Calm down, Mr. Nikiforov… he’s fine… if he isn’t dead from heart attack” he mumbled and the skaters turned to look at him horrified, “Nakahara do something!” he was about to burst.

“Chill, Tsukimori! I’m on it, I’m calling his men!” Nakahara snorted.

“Please hurry it up, Nikiforov-san is about to faint” he spoke Japanese earning a few chuckled from his bodyguards and Minami.

Suddenly the screen went on and showed one guy in green uniform, “Good evening Major, what can I do for you?” the figure saluted.

“Can you please call Colonel Katsuki?” he asked.

“Boss Yuuri?!” suddenly five other guys joined in looking horrified.

“About that sir… uh… he’s having a rest and we’re received an order that-”

“Damn it, just call him” said by the Prime Minister who came in to view.

Four guys decided to pray and the first person who greeted Nakahara took the laptop that they used for communication while one started to do the novena which Viktor recognized.

A huge mahogany double door with many engravings came in to view and one guy opened it for them.

Viktor sighed in relief seeing his husband slouching on his brown classic leather swivel chair, legs crossed on top of his classic desk clad with thick desert brown boots, his table was full of stacking paper works and Makkachin sprawled at his body sleeping like a human baby.

Skaters and guests observed and eyed his office that looked classic yet stylish, Chris and the others mused at the huge portrait at the side, it was their wedding picture.

“Aaaand Yuuri wanted to let everyone know he’s proudly married” laughed Phichit.

“KYAAAAA! KATSUKI-SAAAAN!” Minami’s eyes sparkled and grossed Yuri.

“Can you please take a picture of that?” Viktor burst at Yuuri’s position.

“Uhm… sorry sir, but if we do that we’ll lose our jobs” shivered by the first guy that replied in English, Phichit laughed.

“Dude, more like losing our heads!” one replied hiding behind the door frame.

“FUUUUUCK! What did I tell you not to disturb me?” came a groany angry voice.

“Katsudon is speaking my language now” smirked by Yuri proudly.

“C-C-COLONEEEEL!” they burst still holding the laptop, Makkachin jumped from Yuuri.

“Sir, before you kill us… can you answer Mr. Tsukimori’s call for you?” Yuuri pulled back his hair and put on his glasses and brushed the grenades and some flash bangs on his desk aside together with some rifles that can be assumed he had cleaned.

“Put the laptop on my desk” he grumbled and the guy put the device as ordered, “Good evening sir, what can I do for you?” he asked in all serious tone but changed when he saw Viktor on the screen. “Viktor!” he smiled like he wasn’t angry earlier.

“Why is my husband so angry?” Viktor quizzed.

“Does, loads of work, stupid work mates and forty two hours no sleep plus stress full meetings explains it?” he replied, “By the way congratulations again, sorry I was late earlier”

“AHEM!” Major Nakahara and the Prime Minister raised their eyebrows.

“Looks like lover boy didn’t notice us, sir” laughed Nakahara.

“We’ll understand him someday…” Laughed by the high official, “Katsuki-san, why don’t you head down in my estate and join your spouse?” the Prime Minister offered.

“About that… I’m still on dut-”

“This is an official event Katsuki-san”

“Great I’ll be there in a few!” clapping his hand and called off few of his men, “I’ll just clean up a bit, see you very shortly, hun” he rushed off and the video call ended.

“Wow! How did Yuuri became a soldier?” asked Chris.

“I know he was JSDF way back but… wow he has a high rank now?” Phichit jumped and twitted something.

“I must say, Viktor. Angry Yuuri is hot” Mila laughed.

“Hot daddy I say~” teased Sara.

“Well, you guys don’t know how wild he is in bed” Viktor winked, Yuri made a gagging noise and Mila squealed.

“Say Viktor, who’s top and who’s bottom?” Chris frankly asked and Phichit set his phone into video mode.

“About that, sorry but our bedroom activities is for us to keep” Viktor seemed to be livelier.

Moments later they heard a chopper landing at the garden of the PM’s estate.

“Looks like your hubby’s here~” Emil chuckled as they crowded on the full wall glass window, they saw Yuuri wearing the same thing with his beret and pistols hanging from his chest rig and leg hoslter, Makkachin with a cute ear mufflers following on his heel, there more body guards following them.

Yuuri entering the banquet Viktor jumped on him and gave a long kiss, “Gosh Yuuri your eye bags looked awful! I though you took a long rest after getting back?” Viktor squeezing his worriedly.

Yuuri looked like a chubby child when Viktor does that, “I just need some good night sleep and you that’s all, also after I arrive Lt. General came in with General to do some inspection and proceeded with the meeting” he replied while his mouth are formed cutely.

“I call, since Nikiforov-san looked sad” sighed the Prime Minister.

“Thank you, sir. And for the record work load comes in with the rank, and I don’t want to be rude but I want to correct, Nikiforov-Katsuki is the proper last name.”

“Honestly, I hate your rank” Viktor said in Russian.

“Want me to retire?” asked Yuuri in Russian.

“Will you do it?” Viktor clings on his arm.

“I will if you want me too” Mila is very much amused since Viktor can wrap Yuuri on his fingers.

“What are they talking?” asked Mickey to Mila.

“Viktor can wrap Yuuri around his fingers” Mila replied.

“No you can't retire on that work” sighed Viktor, “But you know you should ask if you can tone down the work load” he pouted.

“Don’t worry, I just asked a friend to give me his other paper works since I’m lonely and need to distract myself for good two days without you” he smiled.

Greeting their friends, the ISU officials gave Yuuri a hand shake and was intrigued with his new line of work asking him with many questions, Minami kept on fanboying at his skating idol turned soldier.

“Say, can we visit your new place here in Japan?” pressed Sara to the couple.

“Sure, you can even stay there” Viktor replied.

I’ll call some arrangements, do you want to stay tomorrow since you’ll be moving out the hotels?” asked Yuuri.

“That would be splendid!” Chris replied happily.

 

Bonus:  
The next morning, Viktor and Yuuri asked one of their drivers to pick up their friends at the hotel.

Arriving they gave a ridiculous reaction seeing the huge place.

It was an Italian mansion with wide rectangular fountain and a sculpture of Yuuri and Viktor doing their pair skating.

Going in the huge mansion being greeted by Viktor wearing bathrobe, “Welcome!” Viktor burst, behind him is a double stair case, Phichit kept on taking in some pictures.

“Wow this place is huge, did you and Yuuri get this?” Chris looked around, Sara and Mickey felt nostalgic at the thought of their home.

“Nope, Yuuri got this for me as a gift”

“Hang on… I remembered Yuuri bought you the engagement ring right?” Mila pressed.

“Yes… and you know he really loves spoiling me” Viktor chuckled.

“Well, lets leave all your luggage there and let our helpers bring it to your rooms, lets head at the balcony garden for breakfast, but before that lets get Yurio at the family room.

Passing the halls, many pictures of Yuuri’s old skating days were hanged together with Viktor, also mixed with the family that lives in Hasetsu.

Yurio even has his own spot with the couple.

“It’s like you adopted Yuri~” laughed Mila from all the pictures, “Oh look that’s us way back in St. Petersburg!”

“Yuuri’s last year as competitive skater” Viktor sighed, “And you know better Mila, Yurio is like our baby now” he laughed.

“I remembered when you got him that huge tiger plushy, he had second thought of being adopted” and Mila laughed so hard.

Finally reaching the room they saw Yuri playing with his phone at the classic red cushioned sofa only wearing pajamas and hoodie, his cat sleeping on his lap, “Beka!” he looked up, “You can stay at the room beside mine” he said.

Otabek gave him a thumbs up as a reply.

Going down the garden, Emil ran around at the wide area jumping on the thick snow laughing and playing with eight poodle puppies, Makkachin and Vicchan following them.

The garden had a wide frozen lake and a huge dock where the chopper is located, a chopper that serves as official ride for the military personnel.

“G’morning” Yuuri joined them with a messy hair and wearing a white robe openly not bothering to tie it since he has tank top and pajamas, sitting with the group at the balcony garden where no snow can fall on their food.

Kissing Viktor good morning, Phichit decided it was a good view and opportunity to take a picture and post it.

As they were happily chatting Yuuri’s radio went on and called for him, Viktor grabbed it first and relied with an angry smile looking at Yuuri, “My husband is on day off… so no… he can't be on Duty today” and slammed the gadget.

~END~


End file.
